


paint

by danhwell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhwell/pseuds/danhwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 year old boy named Dan loves makeup, though he is always told he can't wear it. He gets beat and teased nearly daily. But, he gets used to the constant hatred. Phil Lester joins his grade, and things seem to change for Dan.<br/>TW: implied violence, blood mention, negativity<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Any criticism or compliments is very much appreciated!! Though, this is my first fic ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint

_“God.”_ Dan thought, wiping blood from the tip of his nose. He had expected it of course, this is what always happened. They call him slurs, beat him, and leave him unable to stand, laying on the pavement. He attempted to get up, knees wobbling from the pressure they had just received. Dan stumbled over to the nearest wall to catch his breath. He hated this, he always has. He begged for it to stop. But, he knew that it couldn’t if he wanted to be happy. He started to limp to his family’s house.

Dan didn’t even bother to greet his mother in the kitchen as he walked into the familiar home. He tried his best to get himself up the stairs to his room where he could be alone, but it seemed almost impossible. He approached his door and pushed it open with no force. Grabbing his phone, he jumped onto his bed in the corner. He plugged his earbuds into the socket in his phone, and set it to shuffle. Dan pulled the sheets close to his face and shut his eyes, making everything disappear. Music was his major escape from reality, that and daydreaming. But all he wanted now was to sleep, to take away the disappointment of life. His head pained, he just needed to drift away. He was completely exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. It could’ve been that it was only the afternoon, but it was just his sadness he knew. Dan thought that this would never end, and even in adulthood he would be tormented for wearing makeup. His mind started going on a tangent, he kept thinking he would never be successful in life, he could never get a job, and that he was going to die at 18. A tear spilled down his cheek. More and more kept on coming. He didn’t want to cry, another “girly” thing that made people hate him. He forced his eyes shut, and soon fell asleep.

Dan rubbed his eyes, looking into the light of the morning. He could hear his mother downstairs cooking. He looked around the bed for his phone, which he could’ve kicked anywhere. Grabbing it, he stood up and looked in the mirror. A black eye. He knew his mom would question him, but he’ll try to delay that. He dressed himself with dark clothes and a hoodie to hide his bruises. Walking down the stairs, he tried to pay attention to only his phone.

“What’re you making?” Dan asked his mother.

“Not anything you're interested in.” she responded.

Though he didn’t get an appropriate answer, Dan couldn’t bring himself to care. He looked up from his screen for a slight moment to check the time. “Ah fuck, I need to leave,” he mumbled.

“Watch your language!” his mother yelled.

“Er, sorry Mom,” he said, “I just- I wasn’t thinking.”

She sighed, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You just need to be more polite sometimes, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Uh..Yeah.” Dan stuttered, looking at the clock, “I’m gonna leave now.”

“You haven’t even ate breakfast-“ Dan’s mom started, but he was already out the door.

He sighed, how happy was he to be away from her. He knew she wasn’t even that much of a trouble, but it’s just better being alone. Walking as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be late, he checked the school’s website.

“ ** _WELCOME NEW STUDENTS._** __  
We are happy to introduce this semester’s new students! The full list of new students can be found below.  
Andrews, Julia 9th  
Dahl, Oscar 12th  
Lester, Phil 11th  
Olgin, Kimberly 12th  
Young, Alexis 9th  
We hope you enjoy your time here!”

Dan knew these kids would be like the rest, that they would hate him and ignore him. He wished he could just be an adult. He wouldn’t have to deal with school and would have his life put together. But, he was stuck here for another year and a half. He looked up and saw the school’s main sign. Another day of making fun of and hate he knew was coming.

“Eh, excuse me?” a boy with black dyed hair kind of like Dan’s asked, very obviously confused.

“Yeah, what do you need?” Dan blurted back.

“Do you know where Ms. Greene’s class is? Also, I’m Phil and I’m new here!” the boy added, mentioning nothing of Dan’s makeup.

“It’s, uh, it’s on the second floor, the first one left of the stairs I think.” Dan answered, “Oh, and I’m Dan”

“Dan? Cool. Do you think, if I can find you, it’s okay that I sit with you during lunch? I mean, if you already have a lot of people to sit with or if you just don’t want to I understand.” Phil said.

“No, it’s okay! I don’t have any friends so I’m fine with it.” Dan replied, avoiding eye contact and looking at the ground. There was something about Phil that Dan just fell for. He didn’t know what it was, but he absolutely loved it. The slight curl of his lips made Dan want to kiss him out of nowhere.

Phil laughed, “Are you going to look at me? Or are you more interested in the ants and weeds?”

Dan attempted not to, but he blushed. Partly out of embarrassment and partly out of the way Phil’s laugh sounded. It was completely perfect, giggly and cute.

“Haha, don’t worry! I’m only joking, sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Phil said, “Well, see you at lunch! Or earlier, depending on our classes.”

“Uh, yeah, see you then!” Dan spoke, trying to smile back at Phil’s beaming self. Dan couldn’t try to stop himself- he was in love with Phil.

The day went on, and not a single class he had coincided with Phil’s classes. Constant pestering made the day unbearably long for Dan, but lunch was finally here. After lunch, he only had PE and drama. Those were basically the only two classes he enjoyed. During PE, he just forged a physical illness note and could do whatever he wanted. And for drama, it was the only class where he didn’t get bullied quite as much, and he loved being someone he really wasn’t. Dan walked to an empty table farthest away from the other teenagers. He looked over his shoulder and saw Phil walking to him.

“Hey Dan! How was your day?” Phil asked with a cheerful tone.

“It was... kinda bad. Uh, not much happened though.” Dan responded, “How was yours?”

“Pretty good! I got to know a lot of kids in our grade, and in English we did a creative writing essay which was super fun.” Phil said, expressing his delight. Phil looked at the dirt floor, “Y’know.. Thank you so much for being my friend. No one really has been there for me before. I was just the weird kid who liked hamsters a lot and didn’t have anyone to sit with. Genuinely, thank you.”

Dan didn’t know where this came from, or why Phil was such a lovely person to begin with. “I was that kid too. Well, I still am that kid. The one who has no friends and tries too hard to be entertaining. But honestly, I think you’re truly amazing. You’re so kind and loving, and I wish I was more like you. I’ve known you for less than a day but you’re already the kindest person in my entire life. You’re just- I fell in love with you when words came out of your mouth. You’re perfect. You’re perfect, Phil.” Dan blurted out all that came to his head. He felt content with letting Phil know he loved him, but started violently blushing.

“Dan, do you have a crush on me?” Phil asked, sounding like his wondering was sincere.

Dan didn’t know what to say at all. He knew he did, but he didn’t know if he was ready to admit it. Dan said quietly, “I- I do love you… a lot.”

Phil’s beautiful smile returned, “I’d like to try out a few dates with you, Dan, but I’m not gonna guarantee it’ll work out.”

“But, we can’t. I’m not going to drag you into this.” Dan looked up, eyes wet with tears.

“Drag me into what, exactly?” Phil wondered. He looked as though Dan couldn’t be serious.

Dan’s teary eyes started to pour out and his breathing became jagged, he couldn’t help himself to what he was doing. “Everyone hates me! If you date me, everyone will hate you too!” Dan screamed, “I can’t have that happen! You’re too… nice for that!”

Phil rested his hand on Dan’s shoulder and spoke softly, “Dan. I love you too. People don’t hate you, they just don’t like that you do something outside of the norm. That’s why most people “hate” me, they think that I’m weird compared to society’s standards. You’re beautiful, your personality and your face. I do really love you.”

Dan’s breathing started to slow, but the tears still dripped down his face’s structure. Dan reached out to hug him, “I love you so much! Tha- thank you…”

Phil looked down at Dan, grinning. He knew this boy’s devotion would last forever. And so would his.


End file.
